


Heart’s Hidden Treasure

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, BAMF Hermione Granger, Cover Art, Crossover, Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, Falling In Love, Hidden treasure, Unspeakable Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: [Art] The call of the ocean is a strong one - even for Hermione Granger. When adventure awaits, she’s lucky to have a certain pirate by her side to guide her and show her the ways of the Seven Seas...
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Hermione Granger
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Heart’s Hidden Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ B3 "Killian Jones"

**Author's Note:**

> For this square, I had so many different ideas, and putting them all on paper would have taken me too long to finish my bingo square in time. So for now, I hope you will enjoy this pretty and the short drabble that fills another square. And one day, I will write you a Hermione/Killian fic 😘


End file.
